


The Wedding

by localsportsteam



Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, One Shot, Sweet, but happy, insecure, our lovesick puppies are finally happy, something just ....nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localsportsteam/pseuds/localsportsteam
Summary: Spoilers for S4! A one shot that covers the wedding, and the afternoon thereafter. Drake worries if his love will be enough for Morwenna, or if too much damage has been done to her. Morwenna wonders if she’ll be able to feel the same way she did that summer several years ago, when her love for Drake was just beginning.





	The Wedding

Drake stood at the altar, fiance by his side. Morwenna was wearing a blue gown and soft hat, clutching a tiny bouquet of flowers, face glazed and sad. She wasn’t present, not truly, wasn’t happy, and responded in such a meek little voice it was nearly impossible to tell if she said ‘I do’ at all. But they were pronounced man and wife regardless. Drake turned - and looked into his own heartbroken eyes. The dazed faces of his family. 

Confused, he looked down at his hands, too fat and pale to be his, a belly too large for what he ate, a suit too foppish and expensive for him to ever own. Panicked, confused, he turned to a window to look at his reflection - and Whitworth looked back at him. 

Drake jolted awake, heart racing. He looked down at his tan, calloused hands, touched his flat stomach, and ran his hands down his worn pants. He was Drake Carne, waking up on the same bench he went to sleep on last night. He was the same person. 

He craned his neck to look at Morwenna, sleeping peacefully in the bed. He had watched her fall asleep the past several days - she went to bed with her face scrunched up, curled up in a near fetal position. As she fell asleep, she would relax. Her face would soften, her body stretch out, and once she looked peaceful, Drake found it far easier to get to sleep. 

It was still early in the morning, and Drake moved quietly in order to not wake her. He pulled a shirt over his head, and sought about finding something for breakfast. Today was an important day, after all. 

Today, they were getting married. 

He grabbed two apples and checked them over for spots, and took a loaf of bread out of the basket, slicing it. There should be a bit of jam left as well. He ate one of the apples, a slice of the bread, and left the rest out for Morwenna. She would wake later, and meet him at the chapel. Demelza said she was coming over to look after her. He pulled out a bundle of primroses he had searched for yesterday afternoon and placed them next to the breakfast. Hopefully she would carry them.

Dressing up in his finest, he headed out of the house. The ceremony wasn’t for another two hours or so, and he had a place to swing by first. 

…

Morwenna always found it difficult to take to new places. Change overwhelmed her easily, and it had taken her weeks to be comfortable in her room at Trenwith. However, Morwenna slept and awoke more easily in this house after a few days of sleeping here than she had ever awoken when she lived with Osbourne. There was something so comforting about the simple little house. The sparse decorations, the big window above her bed. She sat up and sighed, rolling her head back. She frowned a little when she saw that Drake was not sleeping on the bench, but she knew the type of person that he was, and she was sure he’d have some quip about how it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. 

She rose easily, dreamily, and walked to the eating-area, where Drake had left out breakfast for her. 

“I love Drake Carne.” she murmured to herself, like she had done so many times before. But now, such a different context! But a year ago, even a moment of this vision would’ve sustained her for weeks. Now, it was her reality. 

She thought she was ruined, too tainted for any man, but  _ especially _ for someone as pure and good as Drake. There was no way she could ever be fully his wife, because there’s no way she could bear to be touched like  _ that _ again. By anyone, even by him. 

Morwenna considered it nothing short of a miracle that she could be beared to be touched by him at all, but that day he saved her from those terrible dogs changed everything. It was the first time in Lord knew how long that another person actually made her feel safer. Another person cared about her, calmed her down. 

Perhaps most importantly, he still hadn't touched her, just like he promised. He had crouched in front of her, whispering ‘my love, my love, my love’ and she  _ wanted _ to touch him. She wanted him to hold her. She wrapped her arms around him and found comfort in his touch. 

She’d never be able to truly explain exactly how she felt in that moment, or how much it meant to her. But she knew Drake, she knew his heart. She would never have to, and he’d love her just as much, and just the same. 

…

“Father, Son, and Holy Spirit” Drake closed his eye, and spoke to himself. 

The familiar drip, drip, drip of the water into the Holy Well was soothing, as Drake made the same wish he had now made twice before. Except, this time, he had far more faith in it coming true. He’d see her at the end of the aisle today, and they’d be together forever. 

He had a ring for her, but he noticed she was missing something else. 

Leaving the cave, he went down to the tide pools and fished out some small shells. He still had time before the wedding, and he had a piece of jewelry he hoped she’d like even more than the ring he’d fastened her. 

He didn’t know what had happened to the first bracelet he had made her - maybe Osbourne took it from her, maybe it broke, maybe she flung it in the ocean, maybe her son broke it. It didn’t matter. It didn’t really even matter if she wore this one. He just wanted to give it to her. 

…

Drake stood at the end of the aisle, shifting nervously. It wasn’t quite yet time, but nearly. He looked up and around at the church. It was a beautiful day, with the sun shining brightly. Nothing bad could happen on a day such as today, right?

“She is coming, I promise.” Ross leaned forward to whisper in his ear. 

Drake laughed nervously. Was he being that obvious? 

Almost as if she knew he couldn’t wait a second longer, the church doors opened and Morwenna stepped in, bunch of primroses in her hand, her arm twined through Demelza’s. She smiled at him, and his heart melted. Everything truly was going to be okay. She really did love him, she was here, they were to be wed. 

He turned to face the pastor, holding his hands behind his back as Morwenna held the primroses, sniffing them once, looking over at Drake, and then looking back at the pastor. 

The pastor raised his hands. “Let us begin.” 

…

Morwenna said ‘I do’ with confidence, a fresh feeling that warmed her. As Drake turned, arms still behind his back, she reached out and looped her arm through his. She was comfortable with that much at least now. They could link arms, hold hands, hug. Especially on their wedding day, of all days. She wanted to touch him, she wanted him to touch her. 

As Drake realized she was reaching for him again he beamed down at her, covering her hand with his and squeezing. They walked out of the church into the open light, as people threw white rose petals over them. 

Morwenna was no longer used to being this close to people, but she leaned into Drake as they walked out of the church, feeling safe, feeling loved. The day was big and bright and beautiful and she was so happy to be here in it. Bubbling up with emotion she propped up on her tiptoes to kiss Drake’s cheek. 

In awe, he grinned down at her, squeezing her hand. Morwenna felt a warmth like a beach day that seemed so distant and close at the same time. She loved Drake Carne, she loved Drake Carne, she loved Drake Carne. 

Arms tangled, the couple was walked back to their home, where they were showered with rose petals one last time, kissed by their loved ones, and bid a good afternoon, with promises of a party the next day. It wasn’t traditional, but Drake was concerned Morwenna would be overwhelmed with so many people around for so long, so they took a bit of a break. 

“I know it’s not much now, but once I get my bearings-”

“Oh, Drake, don’t apologize.” Morwenna said, still holding onto him. “It’s the loveliest home I’ve ever known.” She meant it. 

...

Drake smiled at her, and he wanted to kiss her so badly, to hug her, to physically comfort her in any way. But he knew his touch was not yet fully a comfort to her, and he would wait. He would wait forever, even if they never progressed beyond hand-holding. He said they could live completely platonically, and he meant it. He loved everything about Morwenna, and he needed naught from her, besides the opportunity to show it.

They settled down and Drake stoked up a fire.

“Demelza brought us some food.” Morwenna called, taking off her hat and hanging it. 

So she did! There were sweet and savory treats a-plenty, as well as some fruit and a bottle of wine. Drake quickly fixed a platter and brought it over.  

Morwenna ate a strawberry and looked into the fire, settling into Drake. He froze for just a second, but wrapped his arm around her and rested his hand just above her hip. She sighed, but didn’t move. Drake let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. 

He looked down at her, the tip of her perfect nose the only thing he could see besides the top of her head. He knew God must be real, for no one else could’ve guided them back together. No one else could’ve made someone so perfect for him. 

And now, they could spend their lives together. He would make her feel safe. He would let her know that everything would be on her terms, within her boundaries. Because he loved her.

…

Morwenna tried to not think of her past honeymoon, not ever, for it was anything but sweet. It was the first time  _ he _ had violated her, and- 

She shook her head a little, digging her face more into Drake’s arm. He laid his head on top of hers, and it felt nice. Enveloping, like a hot bath. This was all she had wanted, those few summers ago. To be with Drake, to live with him, to have him put his arms around her. 

Perhaps she was ready for more, but anxiety tugged in her stomach regardless. One day, but likely not today. But Drake loved her enough to send her to bed alone, to spend his own wedding night on a hard bench. 

…

Drake looked down at Morwenna - his wife! - resting up against him so soundly. It was what he had wished for all those times, and now it was true.

“I got ye something.” he said. “A wedding present.” he reached into his pocket and wrapped his hand around the bracelet so she still could not see. 

“You didn’t have to-”

“Hush, now, I’ll hear nothin’ of that.” Drake said. 

Morwenna lifted her head to look at him. 

“It’s okay if ye don’t want to wear it, but I figured something musta happened to your old one…” he said, not even looking her in the eye as he deposited the bracelet into her hand. 

She said nothing, her mouth open, fingers tracing over the tiny shells he had so easily woven. Morwenna hated herself for giving up so easily, for flinging that old precious bracelet into the sea, but Drake had come back to her anyway, and he had brought this with him. 

Tears in her eyes, she looked up at him.

“Do...do you like it?”

Nodding vigorously, she held it tightly in her hand as she flung her arms around him. “I love it.” she said, before pulling back. “I love  _ you _ .” 

Years had separated their last kiss, but this one happened just as naturally. Morwenna pressed forward to kiss him, twining her arms around his neck. He froze only for a second, before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her just a little closer. 

The fire crackled, and they felt warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the support I've gotten on the other fic I just posted! I'll keep working on that but there's like NO content for for drake x morwenna and well....be the change you wish to see in the world i guess! Review please, they mean a lot! :)


End file.
